


廉价的汽水

by Sensnn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensnn/pseuds/Sensnn





	廉价的汽水

　　他坐在路边上的靠背长凳上，拿着一瓶的波子汽水。

　　朴珍荣看着他用透明的吸管一点点吸入彩色的液体，最终消失在那艳丽的唇里。

　　随着他的喉结上下滚动，瓶子里的液体慢慢变少。

　　透明的玻璃瓶看上去成色不清，汽水颜色很鲜艳，亮的几乎要刺痛他的眼，水里却没什么气泡，一看就是廉价的汽水。

　　这种水加香精加白砂糖再加色素毫无健康可言的东西，有什么好喝的？

　　他不懂，也不懂王嘉尔这个人。

　　王嘉尔是他家对门的租客，比他早来这里很久，他养了一只猫。

　　猫也和这个人一样奇怪，对人爱理不理的、尾巴少了半截，而王嘉尔却还给他的猫起名叫尾巴。

　　“尾巴呀，我跟你说，我说你是猫你就是猫，我说你是狗就是狗。”

　　王嘉尔蹲在他家门口，拿手指逗那只猫，那只猫懒洋洋的半眯着眼，似乎习以为常。

　　“……不然我就不给你吃的，还不让你去跟母猫交配。”

　　尾巴那少了半截的尾巴晃了一下。

　　王嘉尔顺着猫尾巴，看到朴珍荣的皮鞋，然后抬头看他，拉出一个大大的笑容，“嗨，邻居，你好。我……是你对门，我叫王嘉尔。”

　　朴珍荣那时还拖着行李箱，管家给他物色的这间房子是距离他公司最近的了，就是条件差点儿，他本来也不想看这一人一猫在这儿演话剧，但这楼道太窄了，他们挡住了道。

　　朴珍荣只好勾起一个微笑，冲他礼貌的点点头，然后去开自家的门。他把行李箱拖进房门，再一个回头，刚才那一人一猫已经不见了，剩下的只是对面紧紧关闭的大门。

　　朴珍荣从回忆里脱离出来，在原地站了好一会儿，终于还是走了过去。

　　“这种毫无营养的垃圾食品，味道也毫无可取之处，有什么可喝的？”

　　“我想喝呀。”

　　他笑眯眯地，对朴珍荣的不善的语气恍若未觉。

　　朴珍荣平常待人疏离且有分寸，但是不知怎么的到了王嘉尔这里，就是收不住，“穷到这种地步？”

　　王嘉尔点点头，眼睛里亮亮的，“穷。”

　　他的话轻飘飘的就出了口，还瞟了一眼朴珍荣，朴珍荣一身的名牌，就连鞋子也是最近出的限量款。

　　按理来说他站在谁面前都是有底气的，朴先生的脑子里的货千金不换，朴先生的身价万金难买。

　　但是此刻到了王嘉尔面前，他却觉得有些虚，他压下这些莫名的情绪，却没办法说服自己离开。

　　话题没有接下去，王嘉尔从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的旧式十元纸币，又去小卖部买了几瓶，继续坐着，一瓶接一瓶的。

　　朴珍荣看着他，半晌也坐下去。他倒想尝尝，这人总在这儿品的到底是个什么滋味儿。

　　王嘉尔瞧他不请自来，眼睛一弯，“你这人，这么有钱还抢我的水？”

　　王嘉尔一边说话，嘴里被色素浸染的舌头还能隐隐的露出一截，颜色鲜艳得好像能随着他的吐息实体化似的。朴珍荣盯着看了半天，不说话，拿起那瓶一看就很难喝的汽水吸了一口，王嘉尔兴味盎然的冲着他笑。

　　两个人在路边的小卖铺边坐着，王嘉尔插着兜，在前面仰着头一边走一边四处张望，朴珍荣顺着他的目光，却什么也没看到。

　　“你……家在哪儿？”

　　听到提问的人猛地停住，转过脸来，脸上没有表情，“那你呢？”

　　“我……在本地，只是工作才搬到这儿来。”

　　“是吗。”

　　他微微低头，拿脚尖去怼地上的石子儿，“我家在外地。”

　　“走吧。”

　　他的声音很低沉，和他灵醒的长相完全大相径庭，朴珍荣第一次听到王嘉尔这种被抽去感情的语气，愣了一下，再抬头时那人就剩下一个背影，他也不知道自己在急什么，忙跟上那个人的脚步。

　　跟着王嘉尔的步伐，回到了旧小区，小区四处都充斥着年代的气息，没有电梯、没有警卫，路灯昏黄时明时灭，树荫葱葱郁郁，投在石砖的地面上形成了深浅不一的影子。

　　王嘉尔在他前面几步路的距离，朴珍荣看他宽大的白色T恤有些发黄，看上去一点也不柔软，上面的印花图案早都被洗得难辩其形，然后目光又上移，是一段净白还有着细细绒毛的脖子。

　　王嘉尔一直都是自顾自的走，此时又突然停下来，转头看他。

　　他的眼睛在这种没有星星的夜里显得尤为亮，“呐，你说。”

　　他顿了顿，似乎又兴致索然，“算了。明天见，朴珍荣。”

　　被他喊了名字，足足愣了三秒，再一个回神，人早都跑上楼，在楼梯与楼梯的转接处的围栏那里，探出个脑袋冲他招手说再见。

　　明明都是住一层楼的，为什么不等等他呢。

　　朴珍荣莫名的冒出这种想法，又甩甩头。

　　他真闹不懂这人。

　　再次见到他却是一个星期后了。

　　朴珍荣连着加了一周的班，几乎就要住在公司里，这天终于告了一段落了，带着一身疲惫，一步一步的上楼梯。

　　“嗨，大忙人。”

　　声音从头顶传来，朴珍荣抬头，看见王嘉尔在楼梯栏杆那里，托着下巴，嘴里咬着一根棒棒糖。

　　朴珍荣弯了弯眼角，慢慢上楼梯，面对面的看他，“这么晚了，站在楼道干什么？”

　　王嘉尔把棒棒糖在嘴里来回搅动，然后调皮一笑，“你觉得呢？”

　　朴珍荣看着他，不说话。

　　王嘉尔转身回了屋，端了一盘东西过来，“我做的，要来点儿么？”他指着那只猫，“尾巴非常喜欢。”

　　朴珍荣看了一眼那一团东西，“呃……汤？”

　　“对。”

　　这倒是不错。

　　忙了一天几乎没怎么吃东西，晚上回来了还能喝点热汤，这算不算一种幸运呢。

　　朴珍荣点头，“行，谢了。来我家坐坐吧？”

　　王嘉尔抱着腿坐在椅子上，环顾着朴珍荣的屋子。

　　非常简洁，简直可以说是什么都没有。

　　客厅里干干净净一张木桌子，几把坐上去还带声响的木椅，感觉还是房东留下来的，半阖着门的卧室里隐隐约约能看到一张床和一张书桌，厨房一看就是很久没有使用过的，丝毫没有沾染油烟的气息。

　　朴珍荣做饭的手法却很熟练。

　　王嘉尔呆呆的看着他弄出了一盘小菜，香喷喷的，还冒着热气，色泽充足，刺-激他的味腺。

　　“来。”

　　朴珍荣擦擦手，扯了围裙，把筷子递给他，又打开冰箱，“来瓶啤酒？”

　　“不要。”

　　王嘉尔摇头，“啤酒中的亚硝胺含量较高，有致癌风险，酒精会使心肌组织中脂肪细胞功能减弱从而引起心动过速，还会加重肝脏的负担并直接损害肝脏组织。”

　　“呵。”

　　朴珍荣给自个儿开了一罐，笑，“汽水。”

　　“会提高患前列腺癌的几率。”

　　正在吃小菜的王嘉尔噎了一下，瞪他一眼，“你还会说这种话？”

　　“许你说，不许我说？”

　　王嘉尔笑了，“行。”

　　两人一阵无话，朴珍荣站起来，把他的碗一并拿起来去洗，王嘉尔在凳子上晃着腿看他的背影，“喂，朴珍荣。”

　　“嗯？”

　　朴珍荣即便只是在冲盘子，侧面的线条也能看出他是一脸认真的样子。

　　“你累不累啊？”

　　朴珍荣放下盘子，转头来看他。

　　王嘉尔很难形容此时朴珍荣的那个眼神，就像是一汪死水被吹进了春风里，缓缓荡起了涟漪，一层又一层，再难停下。

　　王嘉尔无法面对那个眼神，他站起来，佯装无事，“我回去看看尾巴，下……次见。”

　　王嘉尔坐在院子里的花园里，旁边是他那只猫，他拿着几颗猫粮在逗他。

　　猫没有挂绳子，他也是心大，不怕它跑，总是带那只猫出来溜达。

　　朴珍荣看着王嘉尔，就想起那顿晚饭，随后后知后觉的感到肚子饿了。

　　王嘉尔敏感的转头，看到是他，然后又挤着眼笑，“哟。才下班呢。”

　　朴珍荣点点头就准备走，半晌后又回过身来，“能蹭饭吗。”

　　王嘉尔蹲下抱起猫，自下而上的仰视他，“跟上。”

　　他第一次进王嘉尔家。

　　他家里也很简单。

　　一张床，一套桌椅，然后就没了。

　　朴珍荣很疑惑，这不像是在这里住了很久的人的家。

　　王嘉尔从冰箱里拿了一袋饺子出来冲他晃了晃，“只有这个，速冻饺子。”

　　朴珍荣点头。

　　“吃吧。”王嘉尔把东西端上来，随后坐在他正对面。

　　王嘉尔拿筷子戳了两下饺子，抬起头，“朴珍荣，没我，你吃不了饭吗？”

　　朴珍荣拿饺子醮王嘉尔调的酱，连续吃了三个，搁下筷子。

　　“王嘉尔。我每天回来，都没饭吃。”

　　王嘉尔抬眸看他，朴珍荣的眼睛是好看的，但是也从来都是幽深的，他无法看穿他，他不知道这个人说的话有几分真。

　　两人的眼神在空气之中接触，像是一种对弈，又像是一种磨合，王嘉尔避开目光，故意道，“是吗。那就别吃。”

　　朴珍荣歪头笑了。

　　“好，我换个方法说。”

　　“王嘉尔，你，是怎么看我的？”

　　“怎么看？用眼睛看。”

　　行，装傻充愣呢。

　　朴珍荣拿纸擦擦嘴，慢悠悠的走到王嘉尔面前，捏住他的下巴，宛若情人间旖旎的触碰。

　　手上的力道慢慢收紧，王嘉尔随着力道缓缓仰起脖子，那眼睛却还能避着他到处转悠，看得他冒火。  
　　朴珍荣低下脑袋，恶狠狠的咬上去，带着恶意，也带着渴望。  
　　  
　　王嘉尔顿了顿，使力推开那人，“别闹。”  
　　  
　　“我闹？王嘉尔，你看看我。”朴珍荣一边解领带一边看他，那眼神就像被火烧过似的炙热，他热辣的视线逼人，叫王嘉尔也只能面对他。  
　　王嘉尔勾起嘴角，“行，我知道了。”  
　　“你不就是想干我吗。”  
　　他认。  
　　这人他逃不过，他好像被包裹在他的荷尔蒙里面难以逃离，四周都是他的气息。  
　　朴珍荣不想听他的鬼话，他堵住他的嘴，伸手就扯他那件泛黄宽大的T恤，他把人压倒冰凉的地板上，用另外一只手去阻挡王嘉尔的挣扎。  
　 “我-草！”  
　　桌下几个空了的波子汽水瓶被撞到，在地上轱辘轱辘的滚了几圈，发出脆响，王嘉尔的裤子也被扒了一半，露出一点紧致的腰线和白净的臀部。  
　 “朴珍荣！”  
　　朴珍荣整个人架在王嘉尔上方，墨色的眸牢牢的抓着他，他凑到他耳边微微吐息，“跟我说说，你是谁。”  
　　“草。”  
　　王嘉尔吞了吞口水，颓然，“你的生意不干净，有人要搞你。”  
　　“是吗。”  
　　朴珍荣坐在王嘉尔身上，压得他起不来身，他用牙齿撕开保险套，勾起嘴角，“你接谁的单子，要来杀我？嗯？Jackson Wang？”  
　　王嘉尔被他那不阴不阳的表情弄得不寒而慄，“你下来，你下来我就说！”  
　　“算了，也不用说。”  
　　他分开王嘉尔的腿，灿然一笑，“我自己查的到。”  
　　  
　　接下来的事情混沌又迷乱，王嘉尔被进入，疼痛和快-感一并交织着折磨他，朴珍荣身上传来的书本气息和血腥味奇异的融合在了一起。  
　　再睁眼时，就是满目的星星挂在夜幕，一阵清风微微拂过面颊，王嘉尔微微晃了晃脑袋，一时还不清醒。  
　　“醒了？”  
　　熟悉的声音在耳边响起，他看见始作俑者就在身边，自己的脑袋还靠着他，他四周环顾了一下，是天台。  
　　  
　　“你有病？”  
　　哪有干完了人就把人拖到天台来吹冷风的道理？  
　　朴珍荣不以为然，“王嘉尔，你的代号是SODA吧。”  
　　“我不管是谁雇了你，现在已经没用了。”他说，“你没有完成任务，还睡了目标。你丢了信誉，只怕要被同行还耻笑。”  
　　  
　　“还有那只猫，它知不知道它主人这么穷，账户里只剩几百块？”  
　　靠。  
　　被查了个底朝天。  
　　王嘉尔呼口气，“效率可真高。”

　　但他毫不介意，“可我还没接那个单子呢，朴老板。”  
　　“没有十足的把握，我是不会轻易下手的。”  
　　王嘉尔眯着眼看他，“不过穷，倒是没什么可否认的。”  
　　  
　　朴珍荣扯出一串笑，“你这老七当得可真有意思。”  
　　  
　　他抬头看着夜空，半晌，嘴唇动了动。  
　　“我不会就这么算了的。”  
　　  
　　王嘉尔顺着他的目光看去，紫红色的夜幕显得诡异又绮艳，“行啊。”  
　　王嘉尔站起来，身上某些被使用过度部位仍然叫嚣着疼痛，不过疼痛是他经常经历的，他早都习惯了忍耐。

　　他把披在身上的薄毯扒拉下来丢给朴珍荣，往下天台的门走。  
　　朴珍荣转过头，看着那人蹒跚的步伐，“王嘉尔，留下来。”  
　　王嘉尔站住，回头，弯着眼睛，勾起嘴角，眼睛里太多他读不清的东西。

　　那人冲他摆摆手，一如当初在楼道间俯视他的样子。

　　像一场绮梦里满含着香精与色素的苏打汽水，是五光十色艳俗的气泡，不知道算不算得上美味，却有着如今再难寻的味道。

 

END


End file.
